paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 12: The day adventure bay stood still
Season 2 Episode 12 Characters Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Cole: alright so let's go back to base Chase: alright They go back to the apartment Kai: time to train you guys Chase: ok? Zuma,Rocky,Rubble,Marshall go to the middle Jay: first Rubble vs Marshall Rubble takes out his elemental blade and so does Marshall Cole: Go! Rubble swings and hits the wall Rubble: oops Marshall: haha Marshall swings and misses Rocky Rocky: WATCH IT Jay: you shouldn't be talking Rockys blade is in front of jays face Jay: please move it Rocky: sorry Marshall hits Rubbles blade and it makes a big spark Cole: WOAH! The power goes out Chase uses his light Jay: this is over Chase: now what? Zane: let's just go outside Lloyd: we should continue on the adventure Zuma: SEAL ISLAND! Jay: what? Rocky: seal island Kai: okay? They walk outside Jay: one problem HOW DO WE GET THERE? Chase: uh viecheals duh They go over there Kai: knock Jay: me? Kai: yea Jay: why me Cole: just do it He pushes Jay and Jay slams into the door Jay: OWWWWWW Jay knocks No answer Cole: move Cole kicks down the door Kai: easy Cole easy Chase: huh? They look up Jay: a eagle? The eagle flys down Zuma: what's up dude The eagle takes Jays hat Jay: NO! Kai: stop Jay: awww sewerapples Cole: what? Then something comes down the stairs Rocky: a krang? Kai: KRANG!?!?! The krang runs over to Rocky Rocky: HEY PUT ME DOWN Kai: NINJA-GO! He spins and flings the krang into the ocean Kai: sweet! Jay: dance!! Jay dances Kai kicks him Jay: OWWWWWWW Cole: let's go up They walk up the stairs Jay: boring Kai: shut it They get to the top Kai: sweet Chase: what's that Lloyd: a old recorder He plugs it in Past characters: Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Mayor Goodway (To the past) (They don't know the ninjas yet) (At the beach) (All the pups are there except Marshall) Zuma: ok dude's this what I think we should do Chase: ok what? Zuma: we build this here and this here Rocky: I think that should be here Skye: or here Rocky: here Ryder: whatcha doing Pups Rubble: making a sand castle Ryder: I made one They walk over Chase: woah! They walked inside Rocky: we can even walk inside Skye: oh my pup pup boogie Chase: more like pups sand boogie Rocky: (laughing) yeah sure Zuma: dude's look A wave was coming Rocky: GET OUT! They run out Ryder: no!! Then Mayor Goodway walked over Mayor: hello Ryder Ryder: hi Mayor (The video stops) (Back to the future) Lloyd: you see that They look and see a dark figure in the background Kai: what is that Rocky: it's a nindroid Chase: we didn't even know the ninjas Cole: this is weird They put it away Kai: were solving this right now Chase: Yeah They walk out They get on their viehcaels and go back to the apartment Rocky: let's go to sleep They walk into the apartment In the distance you see a dark shadow on the roof Kai: night guys Chase: night everyone End Category:Ppr season 1 Category:Ppr episodes Category:Episodes